The Other Way Around
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Written by request. Olivia has always been the one to dish out punishment, but now she has screwed up and is facing a spanking from Alex.


**A/N: I wasn't expecting this one to be ****_quite_**** so long and I cut it as short as humanly possible but it is still one of the longer stories I've written.**

Olivia was surprised to find that she was the first one home. Usually Alex was the first to arrive. The brunette detective put away her gun and badge and was flipping absentmindedly through a magazine when Alex breezed through the door.

"Hi, sweetheart. Sorry I'm a little late. I was stuck in a meeting with Barba and Petrovsky and we ran a little later than expected. Dinner smells good."

"I decided to just make a meatloaf. Go change your clothes and then come back here to me, please. I need to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble, Ma'am?" Alex asked nervously, trying to think of anything she might have done that required punishment.

"No, baby love, not at all. You've been a good girl, we just need to talk. Go change and I'll be waiting right here." Olivia offered Alex a reassuring smile.

Upon being reassured that she was not in any trouble, Alex disappeared down the hall and reappeared a few minutes later, having swapped her pencil skirt and heels for jeans and a t-shirt. The blonde ADA joined her beloved detective on the couch and crawled into Olivia's lap, relishing the feeling of being loved and protected as Olivia wrapped her strong arms around Alex and cuddled her close to her heart, stroking her hair and rhythmically patting her bottom. For several minutes, the two women sat in the peaceful silence.

"So, what's up?" Alex inquired curiously, sitting up a little bit straighter on Olivia's lap so she could look Olivia in the eye properly while they talked. Olivia tucked Alex's hair behind her ear.

"Well, something happened that you're not going to be too happy to hear. I lied to you."

"About what? When?" Alex's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Remember on Saturday when we went out to dinner and I got called in to work? Well, I told you it was work that called me, but that was a lie. Elliot was in town for the weekend and he called to invite me to get a couple of beers together like we used to when we were partners. I didn't want you to feel like I was blowing you off, so I told you that I had to go to work. When I got home you were already in bed, so I just kept quiet about it, but it's been driving me crazy for three days. I talked to Dad about it and he suggested I talk to you and let you decide what needs to be done about it." Olivia rambled, just barely able to contain her tears, afraid of what Alex's reaction to her confession was going to be.

"What would you do if it were me?" Alex asked after a moment of silence.

"You know the answer to that. I would spank you for lying and wash your mouth out with soap." Olivia refrained from rolling her eyes but her tone clearly said 'duh'.

"So far, our relationship hasn't worked like that. You're the dominant one for a reason, because physical discipline is something that I crave in order to thrive. I am not comfortable with the idea of us 'switching' on a regular basis, but for certain situations like this one, I don't have a problem with being the one to dole out the punishment if that's something you agree that you need. In the past, lying has been something that I've been guilty of quite often. You usually don't have that problem, but it doesn't seem quite fair if I get punished when I lie and you get off scot free when you do the same thing." Alex mused.

"As much as I am so _not_ looking forward to where this conversation is heading, you're right. I can't expect you to follow the rules if I'm not willing to abide by them myself." Olivia admitted, playing with Alex's hair absentmindedly.

"Do you need a safe word?" Alex wondered aloud, thinking about her own safe word that had only been used once in twenty-one years.

"I don't anticipate ever needing to use it, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have one. I'll use 'August' as my safe word."

"All right, we might as well get this over with. Go to the bedroom and wait for me in the corner." Alex stood up from Olivia's lap to allow Olivia to stand as well.

Olivia hadn't expected to be sent to the corner, and she immediately blushed, but she forced herself to be obedient and not argue. Knowing that she always made Alex stand in the corner with her bare bottom on display, Olivia pulled down her pants and panties and put her hands on her head. It all felt very strange to the dominant detective and she was gaining a whole new respect for her submissive wife.

Once Olivia was safely tucked away in the bedroom, Alex sat down on the couch and tried to breath very calmly to slow her rapidly pounding heart. Logically, she knew that this was what Olivia needed her to do. Emotionally, she didn't know if she could do it. Alex thought about the kind of spankings that were implemented in their home and while she knew that the kind of strict spankings she was used to receiving did her good, she also knew that she would never be able to bring herself to be quite _that_ strict with Olivia. On the other hand, in the interest of fairness, Alex also knew that whatever punishment she decided on had to at least give the illusion of being just as strict as any punishment Alex herself had received. Alex didn't know how Olivia would react to being spanked, so she decided to just play it by ear. Olivia always knew when Alex had enough, and Alex prayed that she possessed the same instinct. The blonde ADA took a deep breath and went to the bedroom. Even though she had told Olivia to stand in the corner, the sight of Olivia standing there was still a shock. Alex went to the closet and began to sort through their collection of implements, wondering which one to choose. Lying was a severe offense in the Benson-Cabot household. A simple handspanking would not be sufficient, and even the wooden spoon or hairbrush seemed too lenient. Alex often received the cane for lying, but it seemed like too daunting of an implement to use to deliver her first spanking and she didn't want to accidentally injure Olivia, so she immediately dismissed the idea. Not wanting to keep Olivia waiting any longer than necessary, Alex made her decision and exited the closet empty-handed.

"Come here, Olivia." Alex called, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Olivia, relieved to finally be released from her captivity in the corner, turned and walked to where Alex sat. Alex silently pointed to the floor and Olivia blushed at the silent gesture, kneeling on the floor at Alex's feet as she often made Alex do when she was being punished.

"Do you understand why you're being punished, honey?" Alex inquired.

"Yes… Yes, Ma'am. I lied to you." Olivia forced herself to choke out.

"Do you understand that I am not in any way judging you for this? You are human and you sometimes make mistakes just like anyone else. That doesn't make you any less wonderful or any less dominant in my eyes. You are my Top and that will never change even when you screw up." Alex lectured, wanting to make her point perfectly clear, knowing that by the time they were done her wife's pride was going to be seriously wounded.

"Yes, Ma'am. I understand. Thank you." Olivia was surprised to feel herself getting choked up.

"Good girl. Now I want you to take off your belt and give it to me." Alex instructed, trying to sound stern.

In that moment, Olivia wanted to curl up and die. She was still dressed in her work clothes, and she usually wore a belt to work. Alex never wore belts so it had never occurred to Olivia to instruct Alex to take off her own belt to be punished with. With trembling hands and a heavy heart, Olivia did as instructed and took her belt off, handing it to her wife. Alex put the belt aside for the moment.

"Now over my lap, please."

Olivia stood up and draped herself into more or less the same position that Alex assumed when instructed to do so, a feeling of dread overwhelming her as she laid there waiting. She tensed in nervous anticipation when she felt Alex pat her bottom.

"Okay, baby, the rules for you are going to be the same as they are for me. Reaching back, kicking, trying to get up, and rubbing without permission will earn extra swats. You can cry as much as you want and you can wriggle within reason. After your spanking is over, we'll go into the bathroom where you will sit on your spanked bottom and I will wash your mouth out with soap. Refusing to submit will earn another spanking until you submit. After that's over, everything will be forgiven and we'll come back in here and I'll hold you for as long as you want. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry!" Olivia began to cry. Alex reached over and stroked Olivia's long brown hair.

"I know you're sorry, honey. I'm not angry with you, I'm only doing this because I love you so much and I want to help you." Alex repeated the same words that Olivia had told her countless times.

Alex raised up her right hand and brought it down sharply on Olivia's bottom for the first time, quickly falling into a rhythm as she peppered Olivia's bottom with sharp spanks. Olivia winced and yelped, surprised by the force of the swats. Just the fact that it was her beloved Alex dishing out the punishment was enough to break Olivia's heart and open the floodgates. Olivia cried, forcing herself to lie there and let the punishment happen even though all of her instincts were screaming at her to jump up. Olivia reasoned that if Alex had the strength to submit to punishment, then she could do the same. She wanted to make Alex proud of her. Alex was surprised and slightly concerned about how hard Olivia was crying already, and they were only halfway through the warm-up. Olivia's olive skin was turning a healthy shade of pink and was stinging terribly.

"Okay, darling, stand up and get in position for the belt, please." Alex instructed when Olivia was properly warmed up.

Olivia began to cry harder as she struggled to her feet. Her hands flew back to rub her sore bottom for a few seconds until Olivia suddenly remembered herself and yanked her hands away, clasping them in front of her to resist the urge to rub. She cried even harder as she looked at Alex nervously.

"I-I'm so s-so-sorry! I didn't mean to!" Olivia sobbed.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart, but what did we say about rubbing without permission?" Alex's heart broke, but she knew that she would have to remain consistent with her word.

"E-ex-extra s-swats." Olivia choked out sadly, thoroughly upset with herself.

"That's right. So before you get your mouth washed out, you'll get five extra swats with the hairbrush. I want you to really try hard to remember the rules, because I don't want to have to give you anymore extra punishment, okay?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry I'm being a wimp. I don't know what's the matter with me." Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes only to make room for new ones.

"Hey, look at me," Alex waited until Olivia obediently looked at her, "you, Olivia Margaret Benson, are not a wimp. You aren't used to this, so I understand that even a warm-up is very painful for you. I am not disappointed in you, and we are going to get through this together. I'm not going anywhere. Now take a deep breath and bend over the bed. You're going to get twenty and I want you to count them."

"One, Ma'am!" Olivia howled when the belt made contact and buried her face in a pillow.

By the time it was over, Olivia was nearly incoherent, but she had obediently counted each and every stroke and remained as still as she possibly could. Her bottom was on fire and she was convinced that she would never sit again. She felt comforted when she felt Alex lean over her and speak gently in her ear while stroking her long brown hair.

"That's my good girl. This part of your punishment is almost over, my love. I'm going to give you five swats with the hairbrush for rubbing your bottom and then it will be over. You don't have to count anymore."

"C-can I l-lay b-back ov-over your l-lap? I d-don't want to e-earn even m-more for j-ju-jumping up."

"Of course you can if it helps, honey. Come here." Alex took the hairbrush from its place in the bedside table drawer and resumed sitting on the bed. She assisted her sobbing wife over her lap again. Alex tapped Olivia's bottom with the hairbrush.

"Baby, it will hurt even more if you are tense. Relax back here, please." Alex insisted kindly and Olivia forced herself to relax her bottom muscles.

The five swats came hard and fast. Olivia choked on a scream, but before she could even properly process what was happening, it was over. Alex threw down the hairbrush as if it had burned her and rubbed Olivia's heaving back.

"Good girl. Good girl." Alex cooed to her sobbing wife.

Olivia sank to her knees and rested her head on Alex's lap, sobbing brokenly. Alex bent over Olivia to comfort her distraught wife.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm _so_ proud of you. I know it hurts."

"P-pl-please c-can w-we be d-done?" Olivia begged, trying to keep herself from visibly shaking. She was truly afraid of what she knew was coming next. A spanking was one thing, but getting her mouth washed out was something entirely different.

"Almost, my love. We are almost done. You just need to take a mouth soaping and then we can cuddle for as long as you want. Can you be brave now and submit properly?" Alex stroked Olivia's tear-stained face lovingly.

It had taken a lot of tender patience and loving training to get Alex to the point where she accepted discipline with the dignified grace Olivia expected from her. Alex was expected to submit immediately the first time she was asked, and after twenty-one years it was extremely rare for Alex to fight a punishment. Asking for punishment to end was frowned upon, but not forbidden.

"I-I'll try." Olivia whimpered. Her fear was completely obvious.

"Hey, hey, you have no reason to be afraid, darling. I am right here for you. I can tell you from experience that this isn't going to be pleasant for you at all, but you will survive it. This is the last thing we have to do and as long as you take it okay we'll be done. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes, M-Ma'am." Olivia was far from happy about the situation but it helped to be reassured that they were almost done.

Alex led Olivia into the master bathroom, allowing Olivia to hold her hand tightly as they walked. Olivia's pants and panties were still around her knees which forced her to slow her pace a bit. When they entered the bathroom, Olivia involuntarily pulled back.

"No, love, don't fight. Submit." Alex gave Olivia's red bottom two hard swats with her hand to get her moving in the right direction.

"Ow!" Olivia sobbed. She hadn't consciously resisted, she was just scared and Alex seemed to understand that.

"Sit down, darling." Alex encouraged.

Olivia looked at the hard porcelain toilet seat lid that she was expected to sit on and she began to cry harder. Her bottom was on fire and she was miserable. Alex sighed. The blonde ADA was nearing the end of her strength and needed to get this over with as quickly as possible for both of their sakes.

"Olivia, look at me." Alex ordered and waited until Olivia obeyed. The sorrow in the brunette detective's chocolate brown eyes broke her heart.

"Baby, I don't want to have to get rough with you, but if you don't obey me I'm going to have to take the bath brush to you until you submit. I don't want to have to do that, so please be a good girl and sit down."

Olivia continued to sob as she slowly sat down and howled when her bottom made contact. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to use her safe word and bring an end to the punishment, but Olivia's pride and the knowledge that she was not truly in any danger prevented her from doing so. Olivia watched fearfully as Alex prepared the cloth. Alex placed her left hand on the back of Olivia's neck, as if drawing her to her.

"Open your mouth, sweetheart."

Olivia hesitated for a few seconds too long. Alex put the cloth on the counter and picked up the bath brush.

"Stand up, Olivia."

The distraught detective was nearly beside herself and shook her head, looking fearfully at the bath brush in her wife's hand.

"Alex, please!"

"Right _now_, Olivia Margaret." Alex ordered sternly.

Olivia had never hated the sound of her own name more than she did in that moment. Knowing what was expected of her, she stood up, her head hanging in shame, and placed her hands on the bathroom counter so she was slightly bent over. She choked on a scream when the bath brush landed on her already spanked bottom.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, baby, but you are only making it worse for yourself. I know it hurts and I know you don't like it, but that's the whole point of punishment. It would be useless if you enjoyed it."

Olivia's shoulders were wracked with sobs. Alex gave her fifteen swats with the bath brush and then decided to try again.

"Are you ready to sit down and open your mouth like a good girl?"

This time, Olivia opened her mouth instantly when Alex told her to. She sobbed and gagged as her mouth was thoroughly washed out for what felt like hours. Alex finished washing Olivia's mouth out and then placed the bar of soap in Olivia's mouth. The five minutes seemed to pass very slowly for both of them and Alex allowed Olivia to rest her head against her hip and stroked her long brown hair, cooing lovingly to her distraught wife.

"Such a brave girl. I'm _so_ proud of you, my love. You're being so good. Just a few more minutes and then it's over." Alex glanced at her watch and saw that there were less than two minutes left.

When it was over, Olivia jumped up and spent several minutes rinsing her mouth with water, vowing to herself that she was never going to get her mouth washed out with soap ever again. When she was finished, she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself and just stood there sobbing hysterically, unable to bring herself to look Alex in the eye. The brunette detective was thoroughly ashamed of how she had behaved for her punishment. She had been punished many times in the past by Don Cragen, and it was always awful, but somehow this time had felt so much worse, maybe because she had never had her mouth washed out before, or maybe because in her mind needing Alex to take her in hand somehow meant that she had failed as Alex's Top. Whatever the reason, Olivia recognized that she _had_ indeed survived and was aware that she would be a better person for it.

"Come on, sweetheart. You deserve a good cuddle." Alex cooed, leading Olivia back into the bedroom.

Alex sat on the bed. Just as Olivia had done for her countless times over the years, she helped Olivia step out of her pants and panties and arranged them so they were both comfy on the bed, Alex sitting up against the headboard with Olivia cradled securely in her arms. Alex cuddled Olivia close to her heart and allowed the distraught woman to cry as long and hard as she needed to. Alex made certain that there was nothing touching Olivia's sore bottom and then began to soothe and comfort her.

"There, there. Such a brave, good girl. You go right ahead and cry it all out, darling. It's all over and forgiven. I love you so very much."

Olivia laid in Alex's arms and sobbed on her shoulder for what felt like hours. She couldn't believe how much agony she was in. She didn't remember falling asleep in Alex's arms, but the next thing she knew, she woke up lying face down in bed with a light sheet covering her. She smiled; she had cried herself to sleep and Alex had tucked her in the same way that she always did for Alex after a spanking. Olivia sat up, and instantly yelped as her bottom made contact with the bed. She was attempting to locate the loosest pair of shorts she could find when Alex walked into the room looking concerned.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she had heard Olivia yelp.

"I'm okay, darling. Just sore." Olivia assured her with a watery smile as she stepped into her shorts and pulled them up, wincing as they made contact with her sore bottom.

"I hated doing that to you." Alex stated sadly.

"Come here, baby." Olivia gingerly sat down on the bed and carefully settled Alex on her lap, cuddling her close.

"Thank you for doing that. I hated it and I didn't handle it very obediently, but I needed it and deserved it. I think this was probably a good experience for both of us. I learned a lot about how things look from your perspective and how hard it is to submit, even to someone you love and trust."

"And I learned that it's just as hard to dole out discipline as it is to receive it." Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder, her body relaxing as she was cuddled.

The next morning, Olivia arrived to work before any of the other detectives as she usually did and made her way into her father's office.

"Morning, Liv. Did you talk to Alex last night like I suggested?" Cragen looked up from his desk.

"Yeah, I did. Can I use one of the padded chairs today?" Olivia smirked.


End file.
